The Background Of The Invention set forth in my aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,165 is hereby incorporation herein by this specific reference. An object of the present invention is to provide displays that in concept are like the displays disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,165, but which are characterized by new and unique structure for connecting the transparencies together and/or supporting the transparencies for rotation, one relative to another.